mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Worse Than Dying
Worse Than Dying is a story mission in Sign of the Times. Overview Anna identified an island sanatorium as Bonnie and The Ensanglante's hideout. Go there and make them pay. Narrative Time for Revenge Angry over what they did to Anna and how it drove her to take her own life, Lincoln goes to the Sacriste Sanatorium to deal with Bonnie and The Ensanglante for good. A thunderstorm moves in as he arrives on the island and makes his way to their hideout. As Lincoln enters the sanatorium he comes to a door with a strange locking mechanism, so he must search through the building until he finds the two keys needed to open it. Along the way, he begins to feel the effects of the Sky the cultists are burning throughout the place. Once he unlocks the door to the inner sanctum, Bonnie taunts him, saying "You bring nothing but death with you, Mr. Clay." With Anna's Help Lincoln comes to a room flooded with blood. As he crosses it, Bonnie speaks out, saying "The Filth will not forget their place." Suddenly four arms reach up from the pool of blood and pull him down. He struggles, but he is overcome and goes under. A moment later Anna's hand reaches down and grabs hold of Lincoln, pulling him back to his feet and getting him safely out of the room. There he sees Bonnie giving a speech to the cultists: :"Our family remains whole. There's no Filth on this earth who can strike us down! We are one. We are many. The Blessed will come, and the future will be ours!" They begin to chant "For The Blessed!" "We Fight." As Lincoln closes in on Bonnie, her taunts continue: Come get me, Mr. Clay! You can't stop The Ensanglante! The prophecy will be fulfilled! You have no power over us! You will rot for this! You sully this place! Bonnie's End When he finally reaches the tower where Bonnie is standing, it's struck by lightning and Lincoln is thrown to the floor. Bonnie suddenly lunges over the railing, wildly thrusting a knife at him. Lincoln disarms her and throws her to the ground. She tells him he's done nothing, and the Ensanglante will survive long past either of them. Tossing the ceremonial knife on the floor between them, Lincoln tells her that Anna is dead. She slashed her own throat after she realized what they'd done to her. Unable to accept this, Bonnie mutters, "...She was chosen." Lincoln quickly corrects her, saying "She was forced. By you." Fraught with anger, Bonnie grabs the knife and makes a final attempt to kill Lincoln, but he knocks her back to the ground, the knife plunging into her stomach as she lands. About to die, Bonnie turns to Lincoln and says, "This city will burn, Mr. Clay." Epilogue The scene changes to present day, where Father James recalls how it was Lincoln's idea to lay Anna to rest with his family. He explains how grief can overwhelm and suffocate you, reducing you down to nothing if you let it. The key is to look for the light inside of those around us and grab hold of it. Even the slightest flicker can give us hope and peace. In Anna, Lincoln found that slight flicker. The problem was that he didn't understand the impact she had on him until she was gone. While Anna's death was certainly tragic, he knows that in death she finally found the peace that had escaped her in life. As for Lincoln, he thinks that her death only reaffirmed what he already believed. Sometimes, living can be worse than dying. Lincoln knew that better than anyone. Walkthrough Go to the island. *There can be two map markers for this objective. If you're on foot, the marker will point you to the boat docked behind Anna's Safehouse. While in a vehicle, it will point to the dock on River Island. Either one may be used. Go to the sanatorium. *Head up the hill and jump the wall to the right of the gate. *There is a car just inside the main gate that can be used to drive up the hill. Once entered, a welcome message for newly arriving members will play. Get inside. *Enter the Sacriste Sanatorium. Go up the stairs, to the right, and out the window. Enter the inner sanctum. *Head back into the building from the ground level, go up the stairs, and activate the prompt on the door. Find key pieces. *There are two key pieces required to unlock the door. Search medical wing. *The piece in the medical wing will be inside a corpse in the surgical theater. **There will be a Harless Girl here singing a song to herself. Search nutrition wing. *The piece in the nutrition wing will be on a shelf with candles on either side. **As you exit the building you can see a man next to a trailer get struck by lightning. Go to the inner sanctum door. *Head through the now open door in the back of the kitchen and make your way back to the inner sanctum door. Open door. *Press the activate button to install key pieces. Follow the onscreen instructions to solve the mini puzzle. The solution is pictured to the right. Enter inner sanctum. *As you continue down the hallway filled with Sky, Lincoln will begin to feel its effects. Cross the room flooded with blood and Lincoln will hallucinate that he's being pulled under, then saved by Anna. Kill the Ensanglante. *Kill the cultists in the pool area and enter the next building. Get Bonnie. *Make your way up the ladders and onto the rooftop. Bonnie will taunt Lincoln as he approaches and two Harless girls will attack. Confront Bonnie. *Climb up to the tower and a lightning strike will knock Lincoln down. Bonnie will jump from the side and attack Lincoln with a ceremonial knife. You must use the counter attack button to fight her off. *Afterward, a series of cutscenes will play, ending the main storyline of Sign of the Times. Result Completing this mission grants the Worse Than Dying achievement and unlocks the Black Sacrament weapon, the Bulworth Harrow in the Vehicle Delivery menu, and the Motorcycle Club outfit. It also opens up the chapter Sammy's Renovation. Trivia *There are four New Bordeaux Notes that can be found at the Sacriste Sanatorium. One of particular importance to the storyline reads: :Ever since Bonnie was a little girl she's been dreaming of honoring the Harless name by birthing The Blessed. But despite her best efforts, she's realized the Father has chosen a different path for her. Anna is the last of the Harless bloodline, the only one who can carry The Blessed. Bonnie believes she's the answer. And so do I. All for The Blessed! Gallery Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 1.jpg Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 2.jpg Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 3.jpg Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 4.jpg Category:Mafia III Category:Sign of the Times Category:Missions in Sign of the Times Category:Gameplay